Now or never
by clarocque
Summary: Pendant une simple mission d'Aurors, Harry et Drago se voient piégés par leurs ennemis et font face à une mort imminente. Drago décide qu'il est probablement temps qu'il dévoile à Harry ce qu'il ressent pour lui... Post-Hogwarts. EWE. Drarry. No smut. Traduction d'un OS de Juliet'sEmoPhase


Bonjour à tous !

Je suis de retour avec une traduction d'un oneshot de la superbe Juliet'sEmoPhase (une fois de plus, je l'adore) !

Merci à Snapy49 et ma soeur pour leur aide avec le texte et la correction.

J'espère que vous allez l'apprécier autant que moi.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Now or Never (Maintenant ou jamais)**

Les débris pleuvaient au-dessus de leur tête, rebondissant sur les murs rugueux de la grotte et remplissant l'air de poussière. Drago fut victime d'une quinte de toux sèche alors qu'il essayait de lancer un autre sort, mais vraiment, à quoi cela servait-il ?

La mission avait été plutôt facile, ils avaient cerné les suspects qu'Harry et lui avaient suivis pendant des semaines. Mais les catacombes de Torquay s'étaient révélées beaucoup plus profondes et instables qu'ils n'auraient pu le prédire. Leurs proies étaient devenues leurs chasseurs en un éclair, les piégeant sous l'effondrement des décombres et les abandonnant à leur mort.

Harry n'abandonnait pourtant pas ; évidemment qu'il n'abandonnait pas, le stupide bâtard. Il ne pouvait même pas mourir sans faire d'histoire. Il avait conjuré un bouclier au-dessus de sa tête et celle de Drago, se battant contre le sortilège anti-apparition, essayant d'exploser la pierre avant qu'elle ne les écrase ou ne les asphyxie, voire les deux.

Même maintenant, le cœur de Drago se gonflait d'un triste désir, ressentant son amour pour son collègue, son ami, menaçant de le submerger et l'étouffer. Comment avait-il pu être si idiot, si lâche ? Pourquoi, pourquoi n'avait-il jamais rien dit, pourquoi avait-il été si effrayé d'être rejeté qu'il n'avait jamais pris le risque de dire la vérité à Harry ?

Il haleta, reprenant de l'air après que sa quinte de toux se soit calmée, ses poumons brûlants et son cœur lourd. Cela ne servait à rien, ils étaient déjà condamnés.

« Si seulement on pouvait briser le sort, » lança Harry, se parlant plus à lui-même qu'à Drago. « Si on pouvait le perturber juste assez, on pourrait peut-être transplaner ou au moins empêcher que la moitié de Devon nous tombe sur la tête. »

« Harry, » commença Drago faiblement.

« Je ne comprends pas comment ils ont pu avoir l'avantage sur nous ! » continua-t-il, lançant sort après sort. « On n'aurait jamais dû venir tout seul, la prochaine fois on va amener plus de – »

« Harry. »

« Je crois qu'ils sont plus nombreux, tu vois, que ce qu'on pensait. Je crois que ça va encore plus loin, ils ont plus de fonds, de ressources – »

« HARRY ! »

Il s'arrêta, finalement, et regarda Drago.

« C'est inutile. »

« Bien sûr... » Harry cligna des yeux. « Quoi ? Ce n'est pas inutile, on ne peut pas abandonner ! »

Drago secoua la tête, des pierres et des morceaux de silex s'écrasant toujours contre le bouclier au-dessus de leur tête. « Je suis désolé. »

« Ne sois pas stupide, » répliqua Harry en recommençant ses sortilèges et faisant soupirer le blond. « Ce n'est pas ta faute. »

« Non, je suis... » commença-t-il difficilement, essayant de trouver les bons mots.

Les derniers mots.

« Je suis désolé pour toute la merde que je t'ai fait subir. » Cela attira complètement l'attention d'Harry cette fois. Ne voulant pas être interrompu, il poursuivit rapidement. « À l'école. J'étais un vrai connard envers toi, je t'ai presque tué, j'ai fait des choses horribles... »

« Drago ! » l'interrompit finalement Harry, son visage et son ton exaspérés. « On était tous les deux des imbéciles à l'école, on a passé par-dessus cela il y a des années déjà. Il y a des choses beaucoup plus importantes entre nos mains en ce moment ! »

Mais Drago ne bougea pas d'un iota. Il se sentait étrangement calme, à l'exception de leur situation inévitable. « Tu ne crois pas vraiment qu'on va réussir à sortir d'ici, n'est-ce pas ? Pas cette fois. »

« Bien sûr qu'on va sortir d'ici, merde ! » s'emporta Harry. Drago ne l'aurait pas échangé pour tout l'or du monde s'il était honnête, son foutu gryffondor courageux, obstiné même en face d'une mort certaine. Il ne serait pas Harry s'il n'essayait pas jusqu'à la dernière minute.

« Je veux juste être sûr que tu comprennes, » recommença Drago, une boule dans la gorge malgré tous ses efforts pour rester clame. « Ce que ça veut dire pour moi – pour nous. J'ai toujours voulu être ton ami et j'ai tourné ton rejet quand nous étions enfant en le pire genre de mépris et de malice, et le fait que tu m'aies donné une seconde chance, que tu m'as aidé à me remettre sur pied après la Bataille – »

« Drago, » essaya de nouveau Harry, lui attrapant les épaules, mais Drago ne lui laissa pas le temps de l'arrêter cette fois.

« Tu as pris une chance avec moi, tu m'as aidé quand personne d'autre ne l'aurait fait, mais encore mieux, tu m'as laissé devenir ton ami, ton partenaire – il n'y a rien au monde dans ma misérable vie dont je suis plus reconnaissant. »

Un morceau de pierre particulièrement gros se fracassa au sol à côté du mur, réduisant encore plus leur alcôve, les pressant encore plus proche l'un de l'autre, craquant le sort de bouclier d'Harry et le faisant vaciller. Il ne tiendrait pas encore longtemps.

« Arrête, arrête ça, » grogna Harry, enfonçant ses doigts dans les bras de Drago. « On va s'en sortir, je m'attends à ce que tu m'agaces pendant plusieurs autres missions après celle-ci – tu ne peux pas abandonner ! »

« Je n'abandonne pas ! » cria-t-il, des larmes indésirables lui piquant les yeux. « J'essaie finalement de faire ça correctement, j'aurais dû te le dire il y a des années ! »

« Que tu es mon ami ? » hurla Harry incrédule. « Je détesterais éclater ta bulle mon gars, mais j'en suis venu à cette conclusion moi-même ! J'ai besoin de l'Auror Malefoy ! J'ai besoin d'un sort complètement fou, j'ai besoin d'un plan insensé – _J'ai besoin de toi !_ »

Le blond secoua sa tête tristement. « C'est exactement ce que j'essaie de dire. »

Sans hésitation, Drago parcourut la distance entre lui et Harry, glissa les doigts au travers de ses rêches cheveux noirs et finalement, complètement, l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

Sa réticence par le passé avait toujours été à cause de visions d'Harry se reculant brusquement, choqué et dégoûté, s'il essayait de faire un geste comme celui-ci. Il sentit le choc, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus, mais en une seconde (et malgré l'éboulement de plusieurs autres roches) Harry fondit sur Drago comme si c'était ainsi que ça aurait toujours dû être. Il l'embrassa en retour, sa langue glissant pour rencontrer celle de Drago, ses lèvres chaudes, fortes et sensuelles. Son corps se pressa contre Draco, ses bras l'entourèrent fermement, ses mains agrippant le tissu de sa robe.

La fin était imminente, il n'y avait aucune raison de remettre ce fait en question, Drago le savait. Mais pour ses quelques dernières minutes, il sut qu'il avait trouvé son paradis sur terre, peu importe ce que la vie après la mort lui réservait. C'était ce qu'il avait toujours voulu et il allait s'y accrocher jusqu'à ce qu'ils lui arrachent de ses froides mains mortes.

Le sol trembla violemment et il entendit une explosion, Drago devina que le sort de bouclier venait de lâcher, mais il s'en foutait royalement. Le bruit autour d'eux diminua soudainement, mais il pressa simplement Harry plus fort contre lui, se préparant à ce que l'obscurité les réclame.

« Eum… Harry ? » interpella une petite voix.

Les deux hommes se séparèrent sous le choc. Ils étaient toujours sous terre, mais dans une partie de la grotte qui ne tombait définitivement pas autour d'eux. Et en face d'eux se trouvaient de nombreux Aurors, incluant Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger, la source de la voix. Ils avaient tous l'air complètement sidérés.

« Qu'est-ce – ? » marmonna Harry en se retournant, observant leur environnement et leur nouvelle compagnie dans une totale incrédulité. Drago, toutefois, se concentrait à ne pas mourir de mortification.

« J'ai, eum, » balbutia Hermione alors que tout le monde s'échangeait des regards, leurs yeux passant de Drago à Harry. « Réussi une apparition à distance. C'est quelque chose que je, euh, développais ces derniers temps - »

« Bien, » toussa Harry, se passant une main dans les cheveux. « Oui, merci – eum, ouais, on pensait que, vous savez, on allait, euh, mourir, et - »

Il jeta un coup d'œil misérable à Drago et se tut. Ce dernier, de son côté, savait exactement quoi dire.

« Nope, » annonça-t-il d'une voix forte, presque joyeuse. « Je ne gère pas ça aujourd'hui. »

Il avait senti que les sorts d'anti-apparition avaient été démantelés et constata que c'était bien le cas quand il tourna sur lui-même et disparut avec bonheur de la caverne, se retrouvant chez lui, dans son appartement à Londres. Il était dégoûtant, il put voir la poussière tomber de ses vêtements quand il arrêta son mouvement, son elfe de maison pourra s'en occuper plus tard. Il ne put s'empêcher de tomber à genoux, ses mains serrées dans ses cheveux, fermant les yeux de toutes ses forces avant de crier à pleins poumons. « ARGH! » rugit-il tellement fort qu'il était certain d'avoir testé la limite de décibels du sort de silence qui reposait sur son appartement.

Il avait tout gâché.

Si seulement il avait attendu une autre minute, s'il n'avait pas été si téméraire, Granger les aurait sortis de là et il aurait peut-être pu trouver le courage d'approcher Harry avec précaution, comme il avait toujours planifié de le faire. Tâter le terrain, être sûr et certain qu'ils ressentent la même chose avant de détruire tout ce qu'ils avaient réussi à construire ensemble pendant plusieurs années d'amitié. Harry avait été si bouleversé, tous les autres avaient vu, il allait devoir déménager en Australie, changer son nom, teindre ses cheveux, tout ce qu'il faut pour échapper la foudroyante humiliation qui était en train de le manger vivant…

On frappa doucement à la porte et Drago releva vivement la tête de ses mains, fixant le couloir avec suspicion. Cela ne pouvait être qu'une personne vraiment, mais il n'osait pas espérer.

On frappa de nouveau, suivi d'un soupir assez bruyant qu'il put l'entendre même de l'autre côté du bois. « Drago, » dit une voix fatiguée. « Je sais que tu es là. »

Il essuya son visage avec sa manche sale, essayant d'éponger les quelques larmes qui avaient coulé contre son gré. Devrait-il répondre ? Il avait un plan plutôt solide de s'enfuir en Australie après tout.

« Drago, » gronda la voix, étirant les voyelles. « Laisse-moi entrer ou j'entre de force. Ton choix. »

Le blond renifla et s'essuya les yeux une fois de plus pour faire bonne mesure avant de se diriger vivement vers la porte pour l'ouvrir.

Et là se tenait Harry. Échevelé dans sa robe ouverte d'Auror, son jean et sa chemise déchirés et recouverts d'une couche de saleté. Il haussa les sourcils par-dessus ses lunettes, plissant sa cicatrice, lécha ensuite ses lèvres et enfouit ses mains dans ses poches timidement.

« Potter, » grinça Drago, la mâchoire serrée, son regard fermement fixé sur le tapis du corridor.

Harry soupira, irrité. « Potter !? » répéta-t-il avant d'entrer de force et de claquer la porte derrière lui. « Est-ce que tu vas me regarder ? » demanda-t-il un peu plus gentiment.

« Non, » répondit Drago d'un ton maussade.

« Plus jamais ? »

Il leva la main et la posa sous le menton de Drago, effleurant sa pommette avec son pouce, le blond ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux un peu.

« Salut, » chuchota tendrement Harry.

Drago déglutit et lui répondit avec le plus petit rire tremblant. « Salut, » marmonna-t-il.

« C'était un peu gênant, non ? » ajouta Harry avec un sourire en coin, mais Drago se renfrogna et détourna le regard.

« Vas-y, ris, » ricana-t-il avec mépris en s'éloignant de la main d'Harry. « Je paris que toi et tes amis avez trouvé ça génial. »

« Espèce d'idiot, » accusa fermement Harry, haussant un sourcil. « Oui, c'était génial, complètement génial, la chose la plus géniale de tous les temps. »

L'intérieur de Drago se changea en glace et il ne put s'empêcher de regarder à nouveau dans les yeux verts d'Harry. Il ne pouvait pas être aussi cruel, pas Harry, pas maintenant ?

« Je veux dire, j'aurais préféré que mes meilleurs amis ne l'aient pas vu, » ajouta-t-il, un sourire apparaissant sur son visage. « Mais génial tout de même. »

Le cœur de Drago fit un bond. « Tu… voulais que je t'embrasse ? » clarifia-t-il, le sourire d'Harry grandissant à vue d'œil.

« Depuis environ trois ans maintenant, » admit-il. « J'imagine que presque mourir à ses bons côtés. »

Drago ne sembla pas absorber toutes ces informations. « Mais, » intervint-il, essayant de formuler ses pensées. « Tu étais tellement furieux, tellement contrarié ? »

« Oui, » répondit patiemment Harry. « Parce que, traditionnellement, les premiers baisers ne sont pas interrompus par la moitié des employés de ton bureau qui te regardent bouche bée. Je veux dire, c'est bien d'être toujours vivant et tout cela - »

« Premier baiser ? » l'interrompit Drago. L'espoir s'épanouissant dans sa poitrine comme les fleurs au printemps.

Harry se mordit la lèvre et fit un pas vers Drago. Il était aussi sale que ce dernier, ils faisaient tomber de la poussière partout, mais cela rendait curieusement le moment encore plus parfait. C'était Harry, il était désordonné et compliqué et regardait présentement Drago comme s'il allait le dévorer pour le souper.

« Tu m'as embrassé, » commença-t-il comme s'il expliquait quelque chose d'évident. « J'ai deviné que c'est à mon tour de t'embrasser. » Il glissa sa main vers le collet de Drago, positionnant sa main sur sa nuque. « Et ensuite, si tu le veux, on peut continuer à le faire à tour de rôle. Même si, » il était si proche maintenant, le blond pouvait voir son visage anxieux dans le reflet de ses lunettes. « Je ne peux pas te promettre que je ne vais pas tricher – en te devançant ici et là. »

« Tu veux ça ? » souffla Drago, n'osant pas le croire pour le moment.

« Je TE veux, » répliqua le brun. « J'ai besoin de toi, ou as-tu déjà oublié ? »

Drago secoua sa tête petit à petit, se retenant avec un effort surhumain, laissant Harry s'approcher de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce qu'il dépose éventuellement ses douces lèvres sur celles de Drago.

Toute délicatesse fut abandonnée. Drago empoigna Harry avec le désespoir d'un homme assoiffé au bord d'un puit, pressant leurs corps ensemble à nouveau, agrippant ses cheveux rêches, ne voulant arrêter pour rien au monde, même de l'air.

Cela ne prit pas de temps, de toute évidence, avant que respirer ne soit un besoin imminent, mais même alors qu'ils haletaient, Drago s'agrippa à Harry, reposant leur front l'un contre l'autre, sentant à quel point le tout était vrai, solide et à quel point ils étaient vivants.

« Tu voulais ça toi aussi ? » réussit à dire Drago après un moment.

« Tu n'as pas idée, » répondu-t-il. « Je n'étais pas sûr que tu ressentais la même chose, je ne voulais pas ruiner ce qu'on avait. »

Le blond rit, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. « Moi aussi, » affirma-t-il, un sourire en coin. On est des idiots. »

« Des sales idiots, » sourit Harry de toutes ses dents, époussetant des morceaux de pierres des cheveux de Drago.

Drago ferma ses yeux et collant sa tête contre la main d'Harry, s'abandonnant à la sensation de ses lèvres contre le creux de ses clavicules. « On pourrait faire quelque chose pour cela tu sais, » s'aventura-t-il. « Quelque chose avec moins de vêtements et plus d'eau. »

La gorge d'Harry vrombit contre sa peau, le faisant frissonner de la tête aux pieds. « Ça serait seulement poli de ma part, » murmura-t-il, ses baisers se déposant le long du cou de Drago. « Je suis en train de mettre le désordre dans ta maison. Et, je ne vais pas mentir, j'ai déjà eu un fantasme ou deux à propos de nous étant sales ensemble. Je pense que ça pourrait être amusant. »

Drago n'était pas sûr de comment Harry réussissait à faire des phrases cohérentes. Il se sentait comme une flaque au milieu de son entrée. « Amusant, » répéta-t-il avec un hochement de tête. « Presque mort, mérite un peu de plaisir. »

Harry s'éloigna, prit la main du blond et l'entraîna vers la porte de la salle de bain. « Allez Drago, » dit-il malicieusement. « Montre-moi quels sont tes fantasmes à propos de nous. »

Drago était plus que content d'obéir.

Fin


End file.
